deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Money Case
The money case is a weapon in Dead Rising 2, Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. The case itself is a poor weapon for killing zombies, but it can be smashed to obtain money. Its durability can be increased with the Domestic magazine. Attacks Locations Case Zero In Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Gemini Vargas holds the case with care, as it contains the winnings she and her husband obtained during their stay in Las Vegas. She will not let go of the case, rejecting any items or weapons the player offers her. Gemini uses this case as a weapon and drops it upon death. If Chuck kills Gemini for this item, Fausto will defect and Chuck will have to fight him. After the case breaks, it drops $800. Chuck can quickly open the case by throwing it, breaking it immediately. Dead Rising 2 *The money case is held by Janus Razo and Woodrow Rutherford. If they are killed, the cases can be taken and broken for $50,000 each. However, rescuing Janus will reward Chuck with $70,000 instead, while rescuing Woodrow gives Chuck $50,000. *Three cases are also found on the rooftop of the Fortune City Hotel, with $800 each. They respawn every time the player reloads the area. *One case is found next to Stuart Holmes and Brittany Beck in the Americana Casino during the mission Workers Compensation. *Several cases can be found in the casino vaults during Case 3-2: Run for the Money. Off the Record *One can be found in the Uranus Zone restroom during Case 2-2: A Familiar Face. *A money case can be found in Jump Space 7, located on the second floor behind the small bar. *One case can be found on a counter in the Fortune City Bank. Trivia *This item is destroyed when thrown.In items.txt, this item has the line DestroyOnThrownImpact = "true". See Mod:List of items. *Although Gemini holds at least $30,000 in the case, breaking the case open will only give Chuck $800. **Similarly, although Janus awards the player with $70,000 upon reaching the safe house, breaking open his case will only yield $50,000. *Money cases received a new appearance in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Wads of cash can be seen sticking out of the cases. *The money case is referred to as "MoneyCase_Scoops" in items.txt. *In the PC file items.txt for Off the Record, there are several different money cases, all of which appear the same in-game: **cPlayerWeaponItem MoneyCase_Americana **cPlayerWeaponItem MoneyCase_Atlantica **cPlayerWeaponItem MoneyCase_Helicopter **cPlayerWeaponItem MoneyCase_Protester **cPlayerWeaponItem MoneyCase_Scoops **cPlayerWeaponItem MoneyCase_SlotRanch **cPlayerWeaponItem MoneyCase_TK **cPlayerWeaponItem MoneyCase_Yucatan Gallery Dead Rising 2 Case Zero money case.png Dead rising money case holding.png|Chuck holding a money case Dead rising money case (1).jpg Dead rising money case (3).jpg Dead rising money case (4).jpg Dead rising money case (6).jpg Dead rising money case (7).jpg Dead rising money case throwing.jpg|Throwing Dead rising money case breaking open money.jpg|Breaking open Dead rising 2 case 0 win some lose some gemini defected.png|Gemini attacking Chuck with the case Dead rising money case Fortune City Bank vault money case.jpg|Fortune City Bank Dead rising money case in fortune city bank vault money case broken.jpg Dead rising money case in fortune city bank vault.jpg References Category:Dead Rising 2 Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Weapons